Love Surpasses All
by Loshea Black
Summary: Draco comes back in his 7th year confused about what to do with his life, he's befriend by Harry and the gang, along with two new girls from America. Love, romance, the whole bit(first fanfic, Please Review!)(PG-13 for language and sexual content,no sex)
1. On the Train

Disclaimer: I own three of these characters and the plot. The rest is of JK Rowling's great genius.  
  
Draco sighed as he sat down in a compartment on the train happy that he'd found the only empty one. He thought about the events that had happened in the last year. His parents killed, Voldemort defeated in a huge battle that had happened at the end of the year, all of his 'friends' moved away after their parents where taken to Azkaban, to live with other relatives who though evil as well where not involved in the battle itself, and finish school elsewhere. The uncle that Draco was sent to however, had insisted that he finish school at Hogwarts, and now he was 18 and very unsure of himself.  
He fished around in his trunk and pulled out a muggle book, The Red Dragon, and flipped it open. As crazy as his uncle was, the liking for muggle books was not misplaced. Draco had quite a collection in his trunk, knowing he would be bored quite often. Luckily he was going to have his own room, being head boy and all, and being the only returning Slytherin (the rest where aloud to go to Durmstrang or other schools) he had to take his classes with the Gryffindors.  
Finding that he couldn't concentrate on reading and had to think about what life would be Draco tossed the book back into his trunk, and at that moment the compartment door slide open. Harry Potter stood there, his lanky form no longer lanky. Harry was now tall, muscular and he'd gotten some way cooler glasses.  
"Can I help you Potter?" Draco didn't bother with his usual attitude of superiority. He'd just gotten sick of it.  
"Are you ok Malfoy?" Harry was shocked that Draco hadn't insulted him again or something, maybe Hermione was right, maybe he had changed.  
"I'm just peachy" Draco rubbed his forehead and pushed passed Harry given that he had Head Boy duties to attend to. What is Potter trying to do anyway? Its not like I need him, I'm just fine with out his help. Draco had survived though 18 years of what his father could do to him and now he was past all that, why should he need anyone.  
"Draco!" the pleasant voice pulled him away from his less then pleasant thoughts. "I'm glad I caught up to you. Here hold these." Hermione dropped a stack load of brown manila envelopes in to his arms. After Draco had gotten his Head Boy letter he'd written a very long letter to Hermione telling her everything and asking for forgiveness. And he'd gotten it along with a new and better friend then he'd ever had. She began digging in the messenger bag that she had over her shoulder. "Now I've made a list of all the things we'll need to go over with the prefects and I've written the rules and all the information they need to know down and it's all in those envelopes. It should be a rather short meeting, and then you can come meet the new 7th years."  
"What new 7th years?" Draco asked curious because new students didn't usually come in their 7th year of schooling.  
Hermione smiled at him, "Well their the twin daughters of the new DADA teacher, a Samuel Black. His daughters are Sophie and Loshea Black. Their from America and seem very nice. Both are very pretty but look nothing alike. Its very cool."  
Draco suddenly stopped, raising an eyebrow, "You sound like an add, are you trying to set me up Hermione?"  
She sighed, "Ugg, Harry fell for it some much better then you. I think it's a good idea then we'll all be happy, and can hang together."  
"Um you forgot one little tiny detail Herm. They don't like me that much."  
"Don't worry so much, they'll love you once you open up a little and you all get to know one another."  
"Hey are you still going out with Weasley, why'd see in him anyway?"  
"He's a great guy Draco, a really gentleman, but my relationship with Ron is not the point here."

"Well what is the point?"  
"The point is..is..is that we're here and have a meeting to conduct" Hermione nodded curtly and opened the compartment door. Draco laughed inwardly and shook his head at her. He pinned the head boy badge on the bottom of his System of a Down t-shirt. Hermione was already wearing her's, pinned onto her pale purple business suit, a jacket and skirt. Draco was glad that 7th years didn't have to wear robes and could wear muggle clothing. Draco had gained quite a fondness for muggle things living with his uncle.  
"Afternoon everyone," Hermione began, handing out the envelopes to each prefect in turn, "in these envelopes are a list of activities, duties, roles, and other information you will be needing. I've been given permission to plan, set up, and hold a Christmas ball given the Yule Ball only comes with the Triwizard Tournament. I will of course be expecting you all to help plan and set up." Hermione smiled reassuringly at them, " I think that's it. I hope you have a good year. And see you next week at our first official meeting."  
She smiled once more, then turned and walked out, Draco following behind her.  
"So are you going to come meet them?" Hermione asked looking at Draco hopefully.  
"Why not, its not like I have anything better to do."  
"Great!" Hermione said and opened the compartment door. A warm scene opened before Draco's eyes. Ron was sitting in a double seat by the window a book in his hands, the book was incredibly thick, obviously Hermione's. Ginny was reading a novel, sitting on the train floor. Neville was behind her, reading over her shoulder. And Harry, Harry was talking to two of the most beautiful girls Draco had ever seen. One was wearing a pair of blood red shorts that matched her wavy hair, and a tank top that had been tie- died blue, to match her dark blue eyes. She looked like a model, long legs made longer by platform sandals, thin and absolutely stunning, any imperfections on her face had been covered with carefully applied make-up. The other, well Draco fell for her instantly and he fell hard. Compared to her twin she was subtle in showing off her looks. Her jet-black hair was tied back in a long braid, but a few strands fell in to her discolored eyes. One was deep brown, the color of rain covered bark, and the other was green, like deep rainforest leaves. She was built almost exactly like her sister but she was taller with less curves then Sophie (the red head). She wore pale pink pants made of some cottony material, a white tank top and combat boots. Draco could see many freckles on her arms and face and a mole on the left side of her neck, but these just added to her looks.  
Hermione poked Draco in the side. "What?" he whispered.  
"You're staring." She whispered right back, " come on lets see how they react to you."  
At that moment Ron looked up, a smile crossed his face when he saw Hermione but was quickly replaced with a frown when his gaze fell on Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron growled standing up, ready to toss Draco off the train if he had to. Ron had finally stopped growing, and thanks to Fred and George he had allsorts of descent stuff. But he did look mostly the same, tall and gangly. Everyone looked up at Ron's words. Both Harry and Neville stood up, Neville looking taller and stronger then Draco had remembered, Ginny's eyes widened, as did the twins, and Hermione sucked in a breath.  
"Um.." Draco racked his brain for something to say, and finally decided to just apologize for what he did the last 6 years and ask to be their friend. Which is what he did. Ginny looked shocked and then pleased. Neville shrugged not really caring anymore. Harry smiled, and nodded. But Ron still didn't trust him but nodded for Hermione's sake.  
"Great." Said Hermione. " Draco I want you to meet Sophie and Loshea. Sophie's the red head and Loshea's got the black hair. Now go talk."  
Draco went over and introduced him self while Hermione went to talk to Ron. They talked the rest of the way there. When Draco got off the Train and saw the castle he finally felt like this would be a better year then he'd ever expected.  
"Hey Draco come on!" Neville yelled motioning him over to a carriage. "We're in this one this with Harry and Ginny, the twins are crossing the lake and Ron and Hermione want some 'private time'."  
Draco smiled and climbed in the carriage feeling like he had friends for the first time in his life.  
  
A/N- Please review!!!!!


	2. The Blacks

Chapter 2

A/N- ok I started writing this story before I signed up here and the fact that one of my chars name is the same as mine is totally accidental. Ok back to the story. And I didn't even think about all their ages so bare with me if their not what their suppost to be, I'm sorry.   
  
Sophie and Loshea Black had moved to London with their father, Samuel Black, after the death of their mother three months before. Samuel said he wanted to return to his true country. So he took the DADA job and transferred the girls from SSOWW (Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) to Hogwarts. And now here they where the two girls standing before the school waiting to be sorted and Sam was talking to Professor Dumbledore, a frown on his face.  
Loshea look back at her father and the look on his face shocked her. She thought he'd be really happy to be back at his old school. Loshea elbowed her sister, look behind you, she thought. The sisters had a rare ability to talk to and read the others mind, it was rare for twins that weren't identical to be able to speak mind to mind. Sophie, who had been looking out at the crowd and thinking of how cool it was to see so many 7th years wearing muggle clothing, jumped at the sound of her sisters soft spoken voice in her mind. Turning her head slightly, Sophie saw her fathers face in her peripheral vision, and the look on it scared and worried her. I wonder whats up. The last time I saw that look on his face was when the doctors told him mom had died. Loshea nodded sadly, he had disappeared for months in his room after that day, until one day he came out saying he'd made a decision. That they'd move to London. Leaving every thing and everyone they knew behind, they left America and came to London where Samuel immediately got a job at Hogwarts. Finally mentioning to the girls that that would be their new school. Both sister's hated London the smog and the people, until they saw Diagon Ally. Where the air was cleaner and the people much nicer. Samuel told them that instead of going to the house left to him by his brother they would live in the country. In a house that Samuel had found not to long ago.  
  
Samuel J. Black was the son no one knew about. Sirius had loved Samuel from the beginning because you could tell they where alike. But unfortunately he wasn't what his mother wanted.. Not at all, she hated him from the first contraction. When he was born she'd refused to see him, she would breast feed blindfolded. And when he was old enough to be away from her, she'd sent him away. Samuel was sent to a foster family who raised him, sent him to Hogwarts and helped him when he decided to move to America. The last thing they did for him before the old couple died was send him a letter, telling him of his family and his short past with them. Sirius received a letter somewhat like that. Sirius had been 10 when Samuel was born so he did remember him slightly. And when he received that letter telling him where his brother was and including a picture of him, his wife Jude, and their twin girls, that Samuel had sent to the couple, Sirius had felt as if his life made a little more sense. And his last thoughts when he died where on Samuel and how he had gotten to see his to nieces, and how much Samuel was like Harry, from all the stories he'd heard, they both got into more trouble than possible, and both never knew their really family. And he watches over them even now, with Jude, who had died one night three months before, no one really knows how, no one but Loshea, and she refused to tell, she'd come out of a forest they had been walking in, covered in blood, dirt, and bruises, carrying Jude in her arm. They'd all silently agreed never to ask her about what had happened, or even why they where in the forest in the first place. Samuel and Sirius had written to each other but had not gotten as close as they wanted to. But Sam could not bring him self to live in the ancient old house that was his now. The house of the people that could not love him. So he found a nice house for him and his girls, the two daughters he had always know he would have. You see Samuel was a seerer of sorts, he saw bits of the future, mostly his own and so he knew what to expect in life. But some times fate drops little bombs, like Jude's death, or Sirius'. Little did he know he'd pasted the gift on to the girls but being they where twins they had a much greater power, they could see other's futures, their own, and even things of the past, but it wasn't an exact art. It usually hit them at any moment just out of nowhere. It would hit one in pictures flashing before her eyes and the other in sounds, which got which neither would know until it came.  
"Loshea Black" Professor McGonagall shouted and Loshea strode forward and placed the sorting hat on her head.  
'Uhmmm.. Very interesting, one mind two bodies aye.. Shouldn't separate aye.. Courage… Yes… Brains.. Yes… a slight disobedient tendency, and the ability to see the future, and a strong longing for adventure. well I guess it'll be GRIFINDOR" the table to the right cheered and Loshea made her way there, looking back at her sister.  
"Sophie Black" Sophie walked forward knowing what was coming.  
'Hello dear… I suppose you've heard all I have to say. well one word of advise.. You two should be watchful and mindful of the future. And with that you go to GRIFINDOR'  
Sophie stood, her eyes wide and walked over to her sister, Loshea had the very same look on her face. Both tried to be involved in the conversation going on around them but it seemed so hard to keep up with it all. Finally they gave up and just talked to each other.  
_'What'd you think it meant Losh, I didn't understand.'_  
'_I guess it just meant that we should be watchful and when our visions come to try and notice everything about them. I think some thing bad is going to happen here.'  
_ _ 'At that moment the feast ended and they all went to their dormitories.'_  
  
A/N- Sorry no love sparks yet had to set up the plot a little more, I'm really excited I hope you guys like it!!!


	3. A few conversations

I'm dedicating this chapter to LuNa LoVeGoOd5. My first reviewer, thanks LuNa!! And as to Draco being good, and nice, I haven't thought of the exact change point yet but I'll figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer-I own three people and the plot, and if you had an idea I put in I apologize right now, but if you sue you wont get much, so save the time. The rest is JK Rowlings wonderful inventions. Thank you JK!!  
  
Draco stood in the middle of his room; very impressed with the way it had been decorated. Perfectly matching the room at his uncle's house, a large four poster bed with dark blue drapes and bed set, a large bookcase stood next to the bed and a desk sat opposite the bed. Draco felt like he was home. He began to unpack his trunk, taking a lot of care when he unpacked his books, placing them in alphabetical order by author and then the dragon statues he'd been secretly collecting since he was five, and now that his father was gone, he didn't have to hide them any more, they had started out as simple figurines but then as he got more money the figures started to get more elaborate and larger. Some where posed with other dragons, women, there where even some posed around cloaks. He spent little care on unpacking his clothes or school supplies. He stopped suddenly and smiled remembering Loshea's face and her bright smile; he couldn't wait to see her again. _'I so excited when she got called for Gryffindor, because that means we'll have classes together, and I can see her everyday, and eat lunch with her, and…'_ Draco's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks… _'I sound like a stalker. OK Draco old boy get a hold of yourself.'_  
  
Meanwhile

"Ron I don't understand what you're so upset about. He's trustworthy, if you just get to know him." Hermione sighed and turned from her unpacking to face her fiancée. He was sitting in a winged back chair that was in her room. It branched off of the Gryffindor common room, as did Draco's but unlike his having blue colors, hers had deep scarlet, the drapes, the bed set. Her book case was simpler, made for just books, not books and figurines. She had a old fashioned wardrobe where you could hang clothes and keep them folded. (Dumbledore thought it would be best if Draco stayed with the Gryffindors, since he and the Gryffindors would have to spend most of their time together anyway).  
"Hermione, he treated us like crap the first 6 years we knew him, and now he says he's sorry and that he's changed and you expect me to believe him. That over the summer he had some divine intervention, and that he is totally different and that he wont stab us in the back the first time he gets a chance. Come on Herm, I know your smarter then that, open your eyes see whats in front of you."  
Hermione looked over at him and sighed. She put down the shirt she'd been hanging up. Sitting on his lap she ran a hand though his hair. "Every one else seems to trust him. Just give him a chance, for me."  
Ron looked up into her huge brown eyes and felt his resolve melt away. "Fine but I swear to god if he turns on us I'll tear him apart limb for limb."  
"It's a deal." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his temple. "Now you have to go."  
Ron gave her puppy eyes, and she laughed. Smiling he stood up, placing her gently on her feet. Just as she was about to turn back to unpacking, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered and turned, walking out the door and up to his room. Hermione sat on the edge of the scarlet covered bed, she'd been going out with Ron since their 6th year and the passion he had still amazed her.  
"Hey Ron." When Ron got back into the boys dormitory he looked up to see that Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, and Harry all looking at him with identical looks on their faces.  
"What?!?" Ron said, blushing a bright red, knowing what they where thinking.  
"You were helping her 'unpack' a long time Ron, you stud." Seamus said, snickering.  
"She wanted to talk, that's all." Ron shook his head at the fact that his friends where idiots and went to bed. Harry looked over at Neville.  
"Neville we need to talk about what happened this summer." Neville looked up from his book.  
"No we don't, their dead, I killed them, end of story. He deserved to die Harry. Who killed him doesn't really matter. So we did it together. You deserved to kill him, we both got our revenge and now we can move on in piece. Let it go."  
Neville climbed into his bed and closed the curtain shutting the world out. Harry look at the closed curtains for a while then turned to his trunk, remembering that night.

Flashback  
"Harry look out!" Harry ducked just in time, the spell skimming the top of his hair.  
"Thanks Neville."  
"No sweat man. Look we have a chance, lets take the shot, we can take him if we do it together."  
The bodies of Death Eaters surrounded them, some dead, some wounded. Harry had never seen such a side of the people he had know for years. Neville had killed for the first time in his life; he killed the Death Eaters who had ruined the lives of his parents and himself. And now he stood there ready to help Harry take on the one wizard who could kill them all. Harry could feel the strength fading from them both but together they might be able to kill this man. They raised their wands and shouted together, "Avada Kavada!" Two identical flares of green light shot out of their wands, hitting Voldemort squarely in the chest, and the man who had running their lives for 18 years crumpled before them. And with that the fight was over, some death eaters had gotten away but they where all caught eventually. And their lives went on but Harry had never forgotten the coldness in Neville's eyes when he took his revenge. The warmth returned to them soon, as it did to all of them. But now he worried about Neville, it seemed he was closing into his own little shell, avoiding them all.  
"You know what he needs Harry?"  
"What Dean?" Harry said, tired and not at all curious about what Dean had thought up now.  
"He needs a girlfriend." Harry snorted, and went to bed; he could not imagine Neville with a girlfriend, not at all.  
  
Review PLEASE!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, I figured we should get what happened to Voldemort out of the way and move on to finer stuff, like the romance.


	4. A new side of Ginny

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- you know the speech and every thing so I figure why grill you on it.  
  
(From Ginny's point of view.)  
  
Dearest Diary, met up with Joshua today on the train, and he told me that I wasn't the right type of girl for him. I mean Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with me, can I not find a decent guy in all the ones who attend this school, I'm 17 for christ sake, and I'm still making dumb ass mistakes. I'm so sick of guys that don't care about how I feel or what to listen to my point of view. I just want some one who will listen and tell me he understands. To hug me when I cry and tell me that he'll make everything better. I just want to be loved. I don't know if I should tell Ron though. He'll tell the brothers. And then poor Joshua will be beaten to a bleeding pulp. No I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I have to tell someone though, god it hurts, so much. I can't write anymore... I know, I'm going to talk to Hermione, she'll know what to do.   
  
Whipping the tears form my checks I decided that given Hermione is my best friend and the authority figure in this dormitory, I should go to her. And that's what I decided to do. Making my way from my room to hers, I tried to get control of my self. But the closer I got the worse I felt. I pasted Ron on the way down to Hermione's room. When Hermione opened her door I lurched toward her. "He broke up with me." I cried and let her lead me into her room sit me on the bed, the half that wasn't covered in clothes anyways, and hug me.  
"Listen to me Gin, he isn't good enough for you, he felt intimidated by you, and that's why it happened. You deserve so much better then that Gin. He's not worth these tears trust me he doesn't deserve them. Not at all. Come on, he's one guy out of so many guys."  
"It's just that, I thought it was so perfect, he even meet the family. He all five of my brothers, who glared at him the whole time. Mione you can't tell Ron, he'll kill Joshua, I couldn't wish that on him."  
"Don't worry honey, you can tell him what ever you want to tell him, it's up to you. I'm glad you came to me. Are you feeling a little better?"

       I nodded, whipping tears from my cheeks, "thank you,"  
"Oh any time, you can always talk to me Gin."  
I nodded once more and left feeling much better then when I'd arrived.  
The next morning.  
  
Ginny was pushing her breakfast around her plate when Joshua sat down next to her. Joshua was a Ravenclaw and usually sat with his friends but today he had to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Um. Ginny I was wondering something." when she didn't answer he figured he better go on. "I wanted to know what you're going to tell your brothers?"  
Ginny looked over at him, "How stupid do I look Josh, I'm going to tell them that I broke up with you, cause we where just to different. You wont get hurt I promise. But.. If you ever come near me again I'll personally cut your nuts of with my wand." Ginny glared at him, hating him very suddenly. His eyes widened at the mention of her castrating him and quickly went off.  
"Whats with him?" Ron asked taking the seat Josh had just left.  
"Oh, he's upset cause I broke up with him." Ginny told him calmly, eating her food having finally gotten her appetite back. "Hey Colin!" Ginny waved at Colin Creevey her long time friend, who thankfully had gotten over Harry being famous. Colin had been down cast lately sense his brother Dennis had been among the many who had given their lives so Voldemort could be defeated. Among them where Dennis Creevey, the Patil twins, Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sally- Ann Perks, and many more. They had honored them all, but the family's still grieved, with good right oh course.  
"Hey Ginny!" Colin said, "hey here's our schedules, enjoy. Hey guys." Colin waved over Ginny's head at the gang who had sat down around her. Hermione was studying her schedule, while Ron shoveled food into his mouth. Ginny looked over at Neville's Schedule because he had ended up right next to her.  
"Wow Neville that's really impressive." Ginny said leaning a little closer until she accidentally brushed up against him. She moved away really fast but Neville appeared not to have noticed. He was staring down at his schedule, wondering why he took so many advanced classes. That was until Ginny brushed against him, and at that moment his mind went foggy and he lost all concentration that he had. Ginny blushed slightly and went to her own schedule. She had all the usual classes and then she had, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. But there is one good thing about this year she decided, no double potions. "Well I'll see you guys later." Ginny stood picking up her bag and headed off to DADA.  
"Bye Ginny." The table said at the same time. Neville was still slightly dazed as he watched Ginny walk away. 'Wow,' he thought 'she's incredible.'  
  
Loshea and Sophie stood side by side in the DADA classroom, listening to their father talk about what had happened to Sirius and then what had happened during the summer.  
_'Soph?'  
'I know, I feel so. small now. They did all that but they seem so normal.'  
'Yeah, how are we ever going to match up to that?'  
'We'll be fine Losh, we just have to try harder.'  
_ "Ok, I've got a class to teach girls, have a good day, I'll talk to you a dinner."  
"Later dad." They said together, as they walked out of his classroom.  
  
"What class do we have first?" Sophie asked, they had taken all the same classes as to make things easier.  
"Um. Advanced History of Magic. That way." Loshea pointed in a direction and they headed off, nervous about their first class.  
  
Well? I hope you all like it. I've got so many ideas its nuts. Ok, I'd just like to say Ginny's violent comment to Josh is all in thanks to my sister, who taught me that you shouldn't let guys push you around and just how to make them really nervous! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I like to know what people think and how I can get better. Even if you hate it review so I know you read it.


	5. Neville's plant, and Draco's dinner

Disclaimer- again I only own three characters. (Maybe more, I might have killed Snape, I'm not sure yet, and then a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher) You know the rest.  
  
Neville looked down at the plant he was weeding, it looked as depressed as he felt. Lately he'd been losing sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw the dead bodies, every time it got silent, he heard the screams of all his friends that died, and even of all the death eaters that died. He saw the people die before his eyes, and it pained him. He visited his parents now, every month, he told them everything that happened to him, even though they had no idea about what he was saying it felt good to let them know about his life.  
"Neville? What's wrong dear?" Professor Sprout walked up next to him, being one of her favorite students she couldn't have been more proud when Neville signed up for her Advanced Herbology class, but now he looked sad and so did the Emoplant in front of him.  
"Nothing Professor, its nothing." Neville felt even more depressed when he saw the plant, "its just that, seeing this plant, so unhealthy really depresses me."  
"Its an Emoplant Neville. It feeds of the emotions of people, if your happy it looks healthy, if your sad or depressed it looks dead, and if your mad, it grows teeth and tries to bite people, its best to be in a good mood when you tend one. So what is wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it Professor. I'll try and be in a better mood."  
"Not to worry Neville, class is almost over anyway." Turning away she spoke to the rest of the class as well, "time to clean up class. It was a good start today; I'm very excited about what we will be working with this year. After Christmas vacation, I believe you will have learned enough to move to the 5th green house. But if one of us is not ready none will go. There are so very dangerous plants in there and I can't have anyone get hurt, so study hard and you'll learn some very exciting things. "  
Neville perked up, the 5th green house had a large variety of guarding spells around it, only Professor Sprout could get in there. Neville couldn't wait to learn about the new plants. Right now they were in green house 7, a mildly interesting greenhouse but most of the plants where just house decorations, few had any really magical value, most just were for protection spells, they were learning proper care for them. Nothing to great. His thoughts wandered away from him as he washed the dirt from his hands, and he found himself thinking about Ginny. She really was very pretty. And she was just who he ran into on his way back to the castle.  
"Ginny! Hey" he said _'great one genus, she'll fall for you there, hey, what a line, god'_ was the thought going though his mind. "coming from care of magical creatures?"  
"Yeah that new teacher is something I'll say, she knows quite a lot, though I will miss Hagrid." (A/N-don't worry he didn't die!!)  
"Me too. Of course it would get kinda crowded and all, you know with Olympia and then the two kids. Who are like the size of outhouses now." Ginny laughed, _'wow she has such a great laugh'_ he thought 'I'd do stand up comedy if I could get her to laugh like that all the time.'  
"So, how've you been?" Ginny felt like hitting her self _'that's the best you have Gin, god your such a moron.'_  
"Good! Gran has me tending her garden a lot, and inviting plant people over for dinner. I got offered a job for when I leave Hogwarts!" Neville said, he had been surprised when the exotic magical plant storeowner had said he could use someone of Neville's skill and intelligence in his store.  
"Really? That's great Neville!" Ginny hugged him, very excited for him.  
"What have you been doing?" Neville asked, saying the only thing he could think of, sense his brain seemed to have left him, when she'd hugged him.  
"Nothing really, working on my flying, ready for the new season. I hope we do good this year."  
"Sure you will, we have the best team, this year, you guys ready to get that cup again." _'God Neville, if you feed her anymore lines like this you'll be kissing her arse, not that it's a bad thing, she does have a really nice one, and pretty eyes, all dark and green, like leaves, come on Neville concentrate, think of something.' _Neville ran a hand though his chestnut brown hair. _'But what could I say to a girl like that, she's perfect. She'd never want any thing to do with a guy like me.'_ And as a result of these thoughts Neville didn't say another word. _'What'd I say?'_ Ginny wondered, _'why's he so distant toward me, I thought we where friends.'_ Shaking her head Ginny and Neville walked up to dinner in silence, both thinking about the person next to them but neither talking.  
  
"Hey Loshea." Draco sat down next to her at dinner, hoping to find out more about the mysterious girl. "Lookin good today."  
"Hello Draco, can I help you with something?" Loshea was not in the greatest mood, not only did all her teachers make her and her sister stand up and introduce them selves in every class, now Sophie had a song in her head and it was starting to bug her. Not that it was a bad song, she really did like Red Hot Chili Peppers but after awhile it got boring. And Draco just did not approach her right.  
"I just wanted to talk, jeez, who stuck a stick up your arse." Draco said making Sophie raise an eyebrow, and turned to talk to Hermione, knowing what was going to come next, given Loshea's mood.  
"My ass is quite stick less, thank you very much. You just happen to be stupefying my conversation." Turning away from him she saw that her father was done, _'I'm gonna talk to dad, Soph, I'll see you later.'_ Sophie nodded and Loshea left the table and walked off. Sophie turned to Draco.  
"Let me give you a little advice bud. She doesn't like guys like you, she had a bad relationship with one some time ago and she thinks your just another, punk ass, know-it-all asshole who just wants to get inside her pants. And trust me, you don't want to act like that to her; she gets kinda violent at times. So if you want to be her friend, don't hit on her, and do not talk down to her."  
"But she doesn't even know me, how can she assume that about me, when we've hardly spoken."  
Sophie shrugged. "That's just the way she is. You get used to it, she losses the frosty demurer after awhile."  
This was going to be quite a year, he decided, looking down at his food, suddenly not very interested.  
  
A/N- I realize this wasn't that great of a chapter, I'll work on it. Sorry bout that.


	6. death, blood and romance

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Neville sobsob I don't know Harry (thank god) or Ron or Draco or any one else that JK Rowling thought up. I do own Loshea, Sophie, Samuel, and anyone else I add. Thank you for listening, and expressly for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Summary- (I decided to have one, cause it might get long.) In which Draco has a dream and thinks about his uncle (all explain who he is I swear), the twins experience the future, Hermione tells a secret (I'm excited about that, you wont believe what it is) and Neville makes his move!!!! (It happens after some thing happens to Ginny, but I wont tell what.)  
  
Draco's Dream (Draco's point of view, for like not very long though) I was standing in the middle of the battle, wondering what the hell I was doing, why I was there. I had no idea what side I was one, most the time I just closed my eyes and cursed, and it just hit who ever, I never knew. And then I saw my father, he'd thrown away his Death Eater mask and the look on his face was one I'd seen a hundred times before, when he was yelling for me to 'get of the floor boy, that wasn't a hit, don't be such a weakling.' He was standing over my mother, who lay on the ground, screaming in pain and something inside me snapped. I attacked, not with my wand, but with my bare hands. I hit him and hit him until I couldn't hit him any more and then I knew who I had to fight for. Some how I found my self fighting beside Dennis Creevey, I'd never paid much attention to him before but here we where, side by side, shooting of curses, trying to beat a mutual enemy, for me it was my father, every Death Eater had my father's face, that leer that he always had, that horrid voice dripping with distain, the ugly greased back hair. (A/N- Draco no longer greases his hair, sorry I forgot to mention it). I hated him more then anything in the world. And when a curse hit Dennis, a curse that was supposed to hit me, a curse he jumped in front of, they all had to die. And I killed them, it was the first time I'd killed anybody, but I had to, Dennis couldn't die for nothing, so I killed them, for me and for Dennis. I tried to save Dennis, after the battle but I was no healer there was nothing I could do. It's my fault he died, I'll admit that to anyone who asks, because I didn't see to him first, I should of helped him first. But I was to full of hate to do that.  
  
This is the dream I have every night, it fills my mind until I can't take it anymore. I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe. My uncle said I should stop punishing my self for something that was bound to happen. It was going to happen, I know it was, but I still can't help but think, if I had paid more attention, I could have blocked that curse, or even saved Dennis but I was careless and stupid. The story of my life I guess, carelessness and stupidity. Uncle says I'll get over, every one does, but I don't know. I visited his grave once, but I still don't feel as if it'll ever be enough, He gave his life for me, and he had so much to look forward to. I still don't understand why he was there; he was only a third year. When I asked Colin, he said that Dennis had followed him wanting to get in on the fight as well. Little did he know, little did any of us know what we where getting into. And here I am as well living with my uncle, the one I never knew about, the disgrace he calls himself, the one no one in my family wanted to talk about. It was something when he told me who he was, I didn't believe him at first, that was until he showed me the legal papers, so really I didn't have that much of a choice but to believe him. He'd never told me why the family despised him, saying it was none of my business. All I know is that he married someone who wasn't good enough quality for my family, and when she died they still didn't let him back in the family because they didn't know if he'd do something like that again, but I like him he's a cool guy. Ugg. I have to get up, breakfast and all, then Advanced History of Magic, and then all of my other advanced classes Potions, DADA, Ancient Runes, Archmancy, and then of course the required classes, Transfiguration and Charms. It'll be quite a day, again.  
  
(New point of view (third person) a little earlier then Draco's part.)  
  
"Sophie, come on, we gotta get going!" Loshea throw a pillow at her sister hoping to get her out of the bed she now occupied. "If you don't hurry you're not going to get at the bathroom. You're the one that wanted to go running so badly. And if you don't hurry we're not going to get to run and get ready in time."  
"Losh, shut up. I'm getting up, geez, go do what ever it is you do in the morning and let me sleep."  
"Hey I wasn't the one who decided that we had to run every morning."  
"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." Sophie pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her running shoes. "Lets go."  
On a mutual decision they decided to go around the lake where they, incidentally caught up to Dean Tomas and Seamus Finnigan, who where in a very good mood.  
"Hey ladies!" Dean called, as they caught up to the girls, "nice day for a run don't you think."  
"Just wonderful," Loshea said, rolling her eyes, running was not her favorite thing in the world but Sophie wanted to do it but she hated running alone, so Loshea went with her. "I've always wanted to go out sweating on a muggy morning around a giant lake."  
"Don't mind her, she's always cranky when she runs" Sophie apologized _'be nice Losh, we have to spend all year with these guys, the best thing you could do is be civil.'  
'Oh yeah, civil, right, I'll try to remember that.'  
_ "So how you guys like Hogwarts so far?" Seamus asked.  
"Well its ok so far, it's a really nice school, everyone so nice around here." Sophie replied, sensing that her sister wasn't going to talk until they stopped running and where slightly less, well, sweaty.  
"That's just because the Slytherin's aren't here to ruin everyone's day, did you guys notice how there where no new Slytherins either, I guess they're all somewhere else, good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." Dean nodded curtly along with his statement.  
"I take it they weren't the nicest lot around."  
"That's an understatement. They were the worst human beings to ever walk the earth. I still can't believe that Harry's actually putting up with Malfoy, he was one of the worst of them."  
"Draco was a Slytherin?" Loshea asked, curious all of the sudden.  
"Yeah, and arse hole if there ever was one, I still don't see why he didn't leave like the rest of them, its not like anyone really wants him around here anyway." Seamus and Dean nodded, and Seamus continued "I mean even Neville seems to have forgiven him and he was especially bad to Neville and Hermione, but they both seem to think he's an alright guy, but we both know he's just bidding his time and will curse us all when we're asleep if given the chance. At least Ron agrees with us, but he says he has to give him a chance, for Hermione, what kind of crap is that." Sophie looked over at Loshea, and she could tell they where thinking the same thing. _'This school is so full of people who don't trust each other, it's a miracle they're all still alive.'_  
And that's when it happened. Sophie crumpled to her knee's scenes flashing before her eyes, while Loshea clamped her hands over her ears, as screams echoed around her brain. Dean and Seamus looked on, totally confused; they'd never seen anything like this before. Sophie had tears running down her cheeks as she saw person after person die before her eyes. For Loshea the screams grew louder, and then faded. She heard shouts of hatred and screams of pain, someone crying, begging for mercy. Sophie saw a fight, a battle, and someone crawling on their knees, tears in their eyes. She saw fangs dripping with blood, and a field of wheat. And then it ended as soon as it began. _'Losh?'_ Sophie felt weak, and drained. _'We have to tell dad.'_ Loshea's ears where ringing from the sounds, she had never heard such pain in her life. Dean and Seamus just stood there unsure of what to do. Loshea looked over at them, "Thanks for the run guys, it was fun." With that she helped her sister up, and together they walked back to the castle.  
"That was really weird." Dean said as they began running again.  
"What can you say, their American's." Seamus replied with a shrug.  
  
Loshea pushed open the door to her father's office and she and Sophie walked in, leaning on each other. Samuel looked up, when he saw who it was, and the state they were in; he stood up immediately, closed the door and sat the two down.  
"What happened?" He said in his best concerned father voice.  
"Death, pain, fangs, wheat fields, tears, hate." Sophie muttered incoherently.  
"Screams... Terrible screams. Some one in pain." Loshea responded.  
Samuel nodded, "a vision. You girls need to calm down, I want you to write down every thing you saw and heard for me, and I'll show it to Professor Dumbledore." He gave them each a piece of parchment and a quill. And then went to make some tea. The twins each wrote like mad, and when they where done, their father took the paper replacing it with some tea. "Now drink this, it usually helps me when I've had a vision. Then you need to get to class." They nodded and drank the tea, "and girls, I'm glad you came to me." He kissed them both on the forehead, and went to his classroom, ready for his first class of the day.  
"Losh?" Loshea could hear the tears in her sister's voice.  
"Hey, hey, we don't know if it happened or if it's going to happen, so don't worry, have some tea, and just think about classes." Soothing the hair away from her sisters eyes Loshea could see how worried she was.  
"It's going to happen, I could tell. I. I .. I saw Lavender and Dean, dieing. They had no way to protect themselves. I saw fangs covered in blood. It was horrible." Sophie burst in to tears. Their visions where usually very tame, just little things nothing too shocking, but this, this was awful. Loshea usual saw the visions because she understood the sights better, Sophie had never seen such stuff in her life. It scared her to death. Sophie tried to stop her shaking shoulders.  
"Oh honey. I'm sorry; we can't control what happens, you know that. I'd have given anything to have the sights, but the sounds, it was. horrible." Loshea wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a tight hug. "We've never experienced death. These people, they've experienced it, I mean if Dad's right over half of them have killed someone. We've only had Mom's death and we weren't even really involved in that."

         "You mean I wasn't involved in it, you wont tell me anything and you've blocked it from me, I don't even know how she died, because you wont tell me." Sophie shouted at her. Loshea looked down at the top of her sister's head.

         "I swore I'd never tell, before she died she made me promise, and no matter how much I want to tell you, I'm bound to that promise and we can't tell anyone about this, they'll never understand it. Ok honey, you know I love you right?" Sophie nodded her tears soaking Loshea's shirt. "Good, as long as you know that, we'll be fine. Come on, we've got to go to class, after that, we're going to come back here, and ask dad if he can take us out for some chocolate, Ok?" Sophie nodded again, wiping the tears from her checks.  
"Lets go, we don't want to be late." Sophie stood, her back straight, totally confident again. The fact that Sophie could do that had always amazed her. Go from being totally distraught to cool and confident. That was the one thing Loshea could never do, her emotions weren't as easy to control, Sophie was the confident one, the one with a grip on her emotions, but Loshea was the one that could handle stress better, but her emotions where slightly less easy to handle. Her emotions rarely changed but when they did it was very drastic and she had a lot of trouble controlling it. Mostly she was rather placid.  
Professor Binns was his usual old self, boring and unemotional about his topic. How anyone stood Advanced History of Magic no one really knew, they just did. The most resent event they're learning about is the Dragon Wars. Before they had all the information on dragons and got dragon specialists and keepers, like Charlie, Ron's brother, the dragons ran wild, just doing what they do, until people finally started capturing them, or killing them. They were getting some pretty grotesque details though; maybe that's why they took this course, all the fun stuff that they never got to hear before. Loshea was tempted to skip the class today; she didn't want to listen to Binns drone on and on about dragon mutilations and so on. It was just not her thing at that moment. So instead she pulled out her sketchbook, and started to draw, simple pictures, just of people in the class. Between her sister and herself they could make quite a book, Sophie writing and Loshea drawing, though Loshea did add in a few idea every so often and Sophie would draw a picture of two if she got the urge. Right now they are writing the story of their lives. With pictures and everything. Loshea looked over at Sophie, only to see her, her headphones on, and her eyes closed.  
_'Sophie, are you alright?'_ But she didn't answer, all Loshea heard was the soft playing of music in her ears. She'd fallen asleep or else she just wasn't thinking at all. And so Loshea zoned out as well for the rest of class.  
  
"You need to rest Miss Granger. I'm sorry." Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain around Hermione's bed and walked away _'That poor girl'_ she thought _'having this though at her, she seemed so devastated.'_ As she was about to go into her office, she heard a commotion coming down the hall, toward the hospital wing.

         "What in the world." Poppy had never seen something so odd in life. Neville Longbottom walked into her hospital, not because he was injured but because he was carrying an unconscious red head in his arms.  
"I don't know Madame Pomfrey, she just landed on me, muttered something and then collapsed." Neville looked rather calm for having a Weasley fall on him from the sky.  
"It was the coolest thing Madame. Neville was showing me how to restrain a man eating plant so I could tell my aunt, when Ginny here, fell right into his out stretched arms, he didn't even drop her, just readjusted and headed for here. I'll warn you though the whole Gryffindor team is behind us. They'd just been practicing and she fell off her broom, right onto Neville. Lucky thing he was there to catch her, dontcha know." Jane Spencer, a talkative 5th year that adored Neville, rattled away to Madame Pomfrey as Neville placed Ginny on a bed.  
"Did you hear what she said to you Mr. Longbottom?"  
"No, I couldn't really hear her." Neville lied, not wanting to share what she'd had said, given it didn't really make that much sense.  
"No! None of you can come in here; you can visit later when I've had a chance to examine her. Shoo! SHOO!" Madame Pomfrey waved her hands at the Gryffindor team, then prodded Neville and Jane out the door. "You two as well. You can come back later."  
Poppy turned to look at the red head lying in the bed. _'What is wrong with you dear.'_ And with that she set to inspecting her newest patient.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ginny. Ginny!!" Hermione throw a pillow at the girl in the bed next to her. Ginny sat up and glared.  
"What Mione? I was having a wonderful dream."  
"What happened, why're you here?" Hermione had been really curious for a long time and she just couldn't stand it anymore.  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, only that I was lucky and she was able to fix the problem. I do know she owled my parents and something was really wrong." Suddenly it dawned on her. "Why are you here, Hermione?"  
"I. You don't want to know." Hermione hung her head so her hair fell in front of her face. She had it straightened over the summer so it now hung past her back.  
"Mione, you can tell me, I wont tell, you know that, we've kept each other's secrets for years now. You know me." Ginny was really concerned for her friend. Mione had been in the hospital wing twice, once because she had grown fur, ears, whiskers, and a tail, and the other because she'd been petrified. And now she was here, even though she looked rather healthy.  
"I had a… a… a… a miscarriage." Hermione buried her head in her hands, crying softly.  
"Oh My God. Hermione does Ron know?" Ginny jumped out of bed and went over to Hermione, putting her arms around her.  
"He knew I was pregnant. I mean we had it planned too, my mom knew so when I started to show, I'd go home and then come back after the baby was born, we were going to get married, after school ended. And now. oh this is all my fault."  
"Was it his?" Ginny hated to ask but she had to be sure.  
"Of course it was, what do you take me for Ginny. It was going to be so perfect and now he'll hate me."  
"No he won't Ron's isn't that kind of guy. He'll love you no matter what. Trust me Hermione, I've know him longer. You guys can always try again, after your married."  
"Well we were going to get married early for the babies sake. Now we can wait like we had planned, I mean he wanted to get a good job and buy a house first. And then it happened, and his parents understood, I mean that's what happened to them with Bill, at least that's what they said, and my parents well, dad wanted to kill Ron and mom, she just said that they'd help me. And now. they don't have to worry at all because it died, I killed it."  
"Mione you can't control these things, I know, I'm taking the healing class, its not your fault, just relax, because from what I read it'll get painful if you stress your self to much. And it's not your fault. Trust me."  
Hermione nodded, and relaxed against Ginny, she fell asleep like that, and Ginny did too, after a while.  
  
The next day  
Neville looked up when Ginny entered the Great Hall. She looked pale he decided. But he also decided that he had to ask her now or he'll never be able to do it. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on the table. After some hesitation Neville reached out and rubbed her back.  
"Hmm. that feels great." Ginny sighed contently. Hermione wasn't ready to leave the hospital wing yet, but gave Ginny strict instructions on to send Ron to her as soon as possible.  
"Are you ok Gin?"  
"I'll be ok, thanks Neville, you're a doll." Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "They say you're the one who saved me from cracking my head on my ground. Thanks!"  
_'Whoa.'_ was all Neville could think right then, then his sanity sort of took over, _'come on Neville pull your self together.'  
_ "Um. Ginny?" She looked over while she buttered a peace of toast. "I was wondering if you, well, sense there's a Hogsmeade visit coming up, if you wanted to go with me?"  
_'YES!!!!!_' Ginny's thought, _'he finally asked, god he can be so dense.'_

        "Sure, it'll be fun." Ginny said out loud. Neville smiled.  
"Great! I'll see you later, Gin." With that, he grabbed his stuff and exited the Great Hall. Ginny laughed and finished her breakfast.  
  
A/N-What do you think, I am really nervous about this chapter, you have to review and tell me how good/bad I did. I hope you like it. And you can't find out about Ginny till later, you'll be shocked, (I will be too, I don't know what happened yet.) And the Hermione thing, that's been in my mind for a long, long time. REVIEW!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! I'm not writing anymore, until at least three more people review, I'm not to picky, three is good for me. But I want suggestions so I know what you guys want to happen.


	7. Snogging under the moon, and jumping off...

Disclaimer- you all know what I'm going to say so don't make me say it, please don't make me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This story will not be continued due to the fact the author has died, I'm sorry you'll never know what happens.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Just Kidding. LOL. Ok back to the story, I figure its time for Sophie to get some action, I'm excited and you should be too.  
  
        

Loshea Looked at the picture of her mother and herself, taken before her mother had died. They looked like identical twins instead of mother and daughter, Sophie had never really gotten over the fact that she'd looked different from her mother and her sister. So she'd attached herself to her father, and Loshea had always hated the fact that she been the one to be more like her mother.  So she'd done everything she could to help Sophie at everything she needed. And now what Sophie needed was to know how her mother died, and Loshea could not tell her, she'd swore that she'd never tell anyone what happened even her family. "Mom, what can I do, Sophie wants to know, and I don't know what to tell her. You got to help me out some how, show me some sign, please." Loshea whispered leaning her head in her hands. Sophie walked into the dormitory and saw Loshea sitting in the window set, leaning against the window.

"Losh? Are you alright?" Sophie asked as she walked over to Loshea. Loshea looked up at her and shrugged. "Loshea, you look terrible, here come on." Sophie helped Loshea stand up and lead her over to her bed, "Come on Losh, lay down for a while. I can wait to go to dinner with out you if you want."

"No Sophie you shouldn't be forced to put off you dinner because of me, go on and go down, I'm fine, really. Just tired, and I'm not really hungry. So waiting would be pointless. Go ahead and go down without me. I'll be fine, really." Loshea said shaking Sophie off her arm.

"Alright, if your sure Losh?" Sophie smiled when Loshea nodded. "Alright, I'll bring you something up."

Sophie went down to dinner alone, given Loshea wasn't feeling well. She had been running a little late sense she wanted to get her sister settled before she left. So now the only people who where left where a few people who had late classes, a few members of Quidditch teams who'd just gotten back from practice, Harry sat by him self, a quill in between his teeth, a long piece of parchment in front of him, some food around him as well, but most looked untouched.  
"Hey Harry. What you writing?" Sophie sat down next to him and started to grab some food.  
"Essay for history of magic." Harry never looked up from his writing.

      "Oh yeah, I finished that last night, the one about the evaluation of dragon keepers, yeah that was fun to write, isn't that due tomorrow?" Harry nodded, his tongue protruding between his teeth. "So why're you writing down here, and not up in the common room."  
"Too loud, couldn't think." Harry pulled out a tape measure and measured his essay. "Great!! I've got it, now to finish." He made a few more lines and signed with a flourish. "Now to eat. I'm famished."  
Sophie had never seen someone put away so much food in one sitting. It was like a giant garbage disposal sitting in the stomach of this man.  
"Jeez Harry, where are you putting all this food? I swear you eat more then anyone I've never met."  
"No Ron eats a lot more then I do, but I think he's with Hermione right now. So Sophie, what was America like?"  
"It was. well. different. Much different from here. Some things were better some were worse. I loved my home there it was incredible. We lived by a lake, the most beautiful lake I've ever seen; it was deep blue, with weeping willows all around it. I miss it very much but I do like it here, its very pretty."  
_'She's really pretty._' Harry thought _'I wonder if she'd let me kiss her, right here, in the middle of the great hall, there's not that many people around.'_ Harry didn't take that long to make his decision. He turned grabbed Sophie's shoulders and kissed her, Sophie of course kissed back, at first. Pulling away she stared at Harry totally stunned, then stood up. "Come on Harry, let's go for a walk." Harry stood and followed her out. She led him out into the grounds, and stopped and looked at the sun, which was setting.  
"Harry, I haven't had that many boyfriends, and I'm not that big on commitment right now, just so you know. I mean being involved with you would be really fun, but it might last, it might not."  
"Sophie, I'm not asking you to marry me you know, I just thought you know, I went with an impulse, I thought I should kiss you and I did, it was fun, and I'd like to do it more, but a long commitment isn't what I want yet either, lets just go with the flow."  
"Go with the flow, that sounds like a good plan to me." Sophie smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry smiled back and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and their lips met in a soft kiss that grew heated.

'So, Sophie, did you enjoy your late night make out session with a Mister Potter?' Loshea teased, as her sister buttered a bagel. Sophie dropped her knife with a loud clatter. 'You where thinking about it pretty loudly there dear, I would have had to been dead not to hear you thoughts on that. And no I won't tell any one.'

"Oh thanks Losh, you're the best!" Sophie said out loud and hugged her sister tightly before standing up and leaving the great hall. Harry watched her and then stood up and followed her out.

"Hey Loshea, and how are you doing on this fine Saturday morning." Loshea looked up from her own bagel to see Draco sitting right in front of her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Loshea looked down at the book that was sitting in her lap and read some before she was interrupted again.

"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, I got to find a new bungee cord, I read that Hogsmeade has a really cool extreme sports store."

"So, you bungee-jump?" Draco asked, finding it hard to imagine this skinny, beautiful girl jumping off a cliff.

Loshea nodded a rare smile on her face, "It's so much fun, what I do is bungee-jump down then after the bungee stops I climb back up, its cool and extra safe, because if I slip the bungee keeps me safe. But its dangerous too, if I'm not careful I could measure out too much bungee, my climb stuff could slip off, or the bungee could have frayed and then it could break, its extreme alright, but really fun. you want to try?" Loshea looked over at him, her eyes really bright.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. So you basically jump of a cliff then climb back up."

"Yeah that's the fun of it. You jump off, and pray that everything goes well, and then you climb. It's so much fun. Come with me to the store, and we'll get you out fitted."

"Sounds cool, when do you want to go."

"Um. I think Sophie should have stopped hogging the bathroom by now, so if you're done we can go up the common room and I'll grab my money and stuff, and we'll go get you equipment." Loshea stood up and waited for Draco to "hull ass up and get moving." As she so gracefully put it.  
  
A/N-I decided that each relationship should have its own spice. You know Harry and Sophie neck, Ginny lands on Neville, Draco and Loshea will jump off cliffs together, and Hermione and Ron have lots of conversations. What a year, huh, oh and Loshea and Sophie will soon understand their vision and, that's all I can think of right now but REVIEW PLEASE or I will never write again. J/K I will write but you wont get to help decide what happens!! Lots of Love.. Loshea


	8. Ron's baby sister, a friendly warning, a...

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- if your reading this JK Rowling you know which characters are yours and which are mine, for who ever else is reading, you'll figure it out.  
  
Neville waited nervously in the Gryffindor common room while Ginny got ready. He'd decided to take her out for lunch and then maybe go shopping. Ginny stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her hair, wondering what in the heck she could do with it. She'd skipped breakfast so she could find the perfect out fit. She'd finally decided on a yellow mini skirt and a dark blue thin strapped tank topped, and had pulled a see though yellow blouse over the shirt (A/N-its still warm out, she wont freeze to death I promise). She now fingered her waist length red hair and wondered what to do. Luna sat on Ginny's bed reading her father's magazine but she looked up at Ginny every so often with a smirk on her face. Finally after half an hour Luna let out an exasperated tut and stood up, pointed her wand at Ginny's hair and muttered a spell under her breath. Ginny's hair braided itself into a long plait down her back.  
"Thanks Luna, you're a life saver." Ginny hugged her friend.  
"Well jeez Gin, if I didn't do something you'd of stood here all day and poor Neville would of spent all day waiting for you." Luna smirked and smacked her friend playfully on the arm. Ginny laughed.  
"Oh Luna I'm just so nervous. It's the first time that anyone from their grade ask me out sense Dean, I'm really nervous. I mean what if he thinks I'm not good enough or some thing I mean gosh, he could realize that I really am a year younger then he is and think I'm just not his type or something."  
Luna laughed, "Gin your such a flibberde jibbit. You're going to be fine. And you're going to have fun and everything will turn out for the best." Ginny nodded, smoothed her skirt and turned to go down to meet her date.

Meanwhile

        Neville paced by the fire; every so often he ran a hand though his hair. When the portrait hole opened he didn't really notice. Ron walked in a very tired Hermione leaning on him. Madame Pomfrey had let her leave but only because Ron had promised she'd not leave her bed for a while and that he figured she'd feel a lot better in her own room then in the hospital wing. He'd spent the night in the chair next to her bed, they'd written to their parents and Ron had spent much of the night and morning assuring her that no matter what he'd always love her and it wasn't her fault. When he saw Neville his eyes narrowed slightly. He set Hermione down in a chair, and walked over to Neville. Ginny had been so excited after Neville had asked her out she went straight to Hermione to tell her. And Hermione in her slightly drugged stupor, (Madame Pomfrey had given her some powerful pain potions but they made her slightly incoherent) had told Ron, who now needed to have a talk with his friend about his baby sister.  
"Neville my boy we need to talk." Neville stopped his pacing and looked up at his friend.  
"What's up man?" Neville replied as Ron walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Neville, I hear that you're taking my little sister out. Now I'm all cool with that you know, Ginny needs to be around guys other than her brothers. But Neville if I hear or am told by Ginny herself that you've broken her heart, I will break every single bone in your body. If she cry's at least one tear, you will be crying for months, and if god forbid, you've done some thing really awful, you will lose your ability to have children, and trust me Neville, I have 5 other brothers, we all will kill you together if you hurt Ginny. It's nothing-personal man, you're a cool guy, and we will always be friends but I love Ginny very much and will do anything to protect her. Thanks for your time man."  
Ron left Neville by the fire, went and helped Hermione up, just as Ginny came down the stairs. Neville whose mind had just been reeling from the speech Ron had just given lost all thought when he saw Ginny.  
"Hey Neville, you ready?" Ginny walked over to him and hocked her arm though his.  
"Yeah, you hungry, I know the perfect place to go." Neville cast one last look at Ron and then lead Ginny out the door.  
  
In Hogsmeade  
  
Draco watched Loshea sort though so many different types of climbing equipment until she finally decided and got Draco all the equipment he needed and a new bungee cord for herself.  
"So you want to grab a butterbeer or something?" Draco asked as they walked out of the store.  
"What and miss this great weather, I want to get you started, and teach you, I like to jump in bad weather, much more extreme, but way to dangerous for a first timer, I mean I've been doing this for years, sense I was 9, and I started out at an indoor rock wall. So we'll start on the little cliff and work our way up."  
"Sounds like fun. So you don't want anything to eat or anything like that."  
"No, I never eat or drink before a climb. I've seen people throw up while their jumping if they eat before they climb, it's really gross."  
"Ok. lets go then!"  
"Great, you'll have so much fun." Draco had never heard or seen Loshea this happy before, it seemed extreme sports where really her thing.  
  
Later on  
Draco checked over his stuff once more just to be sure. Loshea stood next to him at the edge of the cliff, a small crowd was gathering behind them to see what was going to happen. Loshea had spent some time instructing Draco on how to get the bungee moved from his feet to the clip on his waist in the fastest time and how to grab the cliff safely. After some scouting she'd found the perfect spot for his first jump, a small cliff edged by deep water that looked clear of rocks perfect incase he fell, she also had her wand just incase.  
"You ready?" Loshea asked looking over at him, a smile playing over her lips.  
"Oh yeah, lets jump." Draco stepped closer to the edge, "on the count of three, one… two... three!" Loshea jumped spreading her arms as if she where flying, Draco did the same, but with much less grace and skill, he tried hard not to scream but as the water got closer, the temptation grew, he almost touched the water with his nose, when the bungee sprung back, and they went up again, and then back down, Loshea had told him that on the third time down to bring his feet to his chest, grab a hold of the cord and rehook it, she'd shown him how many times, so he felt like an expert, and rehooked with out any problems, and on the fourth time as the cord was losing its elasticity he grabbed the cliff. Loshea had already begun to climb she looked down at him.  
"Come on Spiderman, get a move on." Loshea laughed and climbed with practiced ease. Draco scrambled up after her, the climbing shoes gripping the rock perfectly. And as he neared the top he could hear cheers. And he saw many a people standing there cheering.  
"Well?" Loshea looked at him, her hair tousled looking as if she'd had the time of her life.  
"That was so cool. but I think I'll wait tell I do it again." Draco stood up and began to take off the safety gear.  
"That's what I thought, but I'm glad you enjoyed your self." Loshea smiled and helped him with his gear.  
  
A/N- Very Important you must read. I want you to know, I have no idea if the stunt I just wrote is safe or if possible, DO NOT TRY IT!!!! It was an idea that planted it self in my mind, but I would never do it. I have rock climbed before and I know how, I've never bungee jumped but I have seen and spoken to some one who has, I doubt you can do the two together in really life, but remember this is fiction. Do not try at home, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I'm glad I did that. To all my faith full reviewers thanks guys, you make me want to put these chapters out as fast as I can and I promise, more Ginny/Neville and Harry/Sophie later. I just had to get the jump out before I lost the idea, thanks for the support and remember do not try the stunt that Draco and Loshea did, I'm positive its NOT POSSIBLE. Lots of Love.. Loshea!!!


	9. Neville and Ginny's date

Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I've hidden something from you all.. I 'm JK Rowling in this 16- year-old body; this will be the 7th book. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!! If I were JK I wouldn't be using this shitty computer.. LOL. Oh I crack my self up. Oh yeah, one last thing before I go on, I've decided to dedicate this story to Luna Lovegood5 because she's given me the confidence I need to really channel my ideas though her faithful reviewing. Thank you Luna you're the best!!!! If it weren't for you this story would not be getting finished!!!  
  
Ginny stabbed her salad with her fork and looked over at Neville. He had finished his salad and was watching her eat, with just this look in his eye as if he'd never before seen a person eat and it was the greatest thing in the world. The attention lessoned Ginny's nerves and helped her finish her salad and make it to the next course.  
"So Ginny, whats it like having 6 guys living under one roof? I mean there's two guys in my house and Gran says it's really gross, I have no idea what she's on about, so if it's bad at my place it must be bad at your house." Ginny laughed, "That's like the understatement of the year. It's like a bomb exploded in there and multiplied it so we have two tons more stuff then usual. It's not that bad sense it's just Ron and me during the summer, but at like Christmas and major holidays it disgusting. I mean jeez, it took me forever to convince mom and dad that I needed my own bathroom, but they finally pulled though and volia, I'm not a totally degraded girl because of it, but they did teach me some great swear words, and some good combat moves!" Ginny laughed again.  
"Should I be worried?" Neville asked a worried look on his face.  
"What gave you an idea like that?" Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Did you happen to have a conversation with Ron resonantly."  
"I might have." Neville saw Ginny's face darken. "But we don't need to talk about that right now. Come on this is our day, lets not bring your brothers into it." Ginny nodded when her boyfriends started talking about the fact that she had 6 older and stronger brothers, she got very nervous. But with Neville it was worse, she wasn't as worried that they'd hurt him, more so that they'd drive him away. She could remember when she went to the Yule Ball with him, most likely the best night she had ever had. Neville wasn't that great of a dancer but he was fun to talk to, and the thought that her brothers might ruin this for her was devastating. She'd have to have a good long talk with Ron about the difference between her life and his and that he should learn how to take his nose out of her business.  
"So Neville, tell me about this job of yours." Ginny watched as Neville's face lighted up when he began to talk about all the plants and things he would get to handle. Ginny listened half heartedly, contemplating the best ways to kill her brothers. She listened as best she could so it ended up that most of her ideas had to do with plants but that was about all she could get so she gave up and listened to Neville describe his plans about opening his own plant shop.  
"I've been coming up with some good potions ever sense we got that new potions teacher. I've been writing down ideas for plant potions that'll help heal your plants, its really cool. I'm really excited."  
"That's really great Neville, I'm happy for you." Turning her hands palm up on the table, Ginny looked down at them wondering if she really wanted to tell him how much she really cared for him.  
"So what are you planning to become when you graduate?"  
"I want to be a healer, but I'm not to sure, it sounded like a good idea in my head, but when I say it out loud it doesn't sound as good."  
"It is, you'd probably be a great healer, and we need more great healers around here, I mean the only one here is Madam Pomfrey and she is so over worked, it would be so cool if you worked at Hogwarts, or even at St. Murgo's(sp?). You'll become so great Gin." Neville said rubbing his thumb over one of her up turned palms.

"Yeah, thanks Neville, you've really helped me make my decision."  
"Cool, now how bout we get out of here and go some where else."  
"Yeah, good idea."  
Neville put some money down on the table, reached for Ginny's hand, which she let him take with out hesitation, and they walked out the door together. Ginny had never realized that Neville was so tall and thin. Her head only came up to the top of his shoulder. They didn't really talk which was all right with Ginny; she liked just being with him, they didn't really need to talk. They walked around some more, running into their friends every so often. On the way back Ginny leaned into Neville, and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
"You were right Gin, this really has been fun." Neville commented looking down into her eyes.  
"Yeah, I knew it would be." She smiled up at him, her eyes bright. And that gave him the courage to do what he'd wanted to do sense she'd said she'd come with him. He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't very passionate, but soft and full of love. Ginny was started at first, he was the first guy to kiss her like this, most of them just went at her, tongues all over the place, and their hands straying to cop a feel. But Neville's kiss, it was different, as if saying, if you don't want me to do this I'll stop and I'll love you anyways. Her heart burst she was so happy, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood up on tiptoe so to reach him better. It wasn't a very long kiss, but a nice on all the same, and Ginny loved it all the more.  
  
A/N- if any of you where wondering if the affection between Neville and Ginny was mutual, I think you just got your answers. Thanks again to the reviews one of these days I'll get around to mentioning you all, I promise!!!!


	10. a family fued, problems with grades

Disclaimer-do I really have to tell you again, if you don't know already, I'm sorry you never will. PS- I tend to skip days because following them to and from classes all the time gets really long. I will go to some classes, you know, just to make it really interesting, but other then that I'm not big on classes. I know some people don't think Neville and Ginny are a good match but I think they're prefect for each other. And this is MY FANFICTION!!!!! So what I say goes!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
(Draco's point of view)  
  
Here I am again, wandering around the hallways, watching kids walk around. Head boy duties can really suck, I swear, walking around every other night. I stopped beside on of the suites of armor and leaned against the wall, running my hands though my hair, realizing that it was getting kind of shaggy, I needed a haircut. This was the best spot to watch from, no one ever sees me and so they think they can act out, I love this one spot, also I hear a lot more this way.  
"He said that my essay didn't have enough content, what a."  
"And then he said that he wasn't ready for that serious of a relationship. I mean god, I'll I wanted was a date."  
"And she said that she didn't think that a toad was close enough to a frog and she docked me 10 points, I think a toad's just fine."  
"We have to go Sophie, he can tell us the answer, he'll explain."  
"I can't Losh, I don't want to know, the images frighten me." ((Point of view changes to third person))  
The two twins stopped in front of Draco's hiding spot. Sophie looked troubled; a worry line had formed on her forehead, made even more visible because her hair was pulled back away from her face in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Draco straightened slightly, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Sophie. You have to go. I'll make you go." Loshea's tone held a no nonsense kind of edge. Sophie stepped back from her sister as if she'd been slapped. Then her eyes narrowed angrily.  
"No Loshea you can't make me. You just try, and then you'll really regret it." Sophie spun on her heel and stormed of down the hall, the pale pink duster she wore breezing out in her wake. Now it was Loshea's turn to look shocked. Never before had her sister not followed her lead. Sophie had always trusted her decisions, and now she was pulling away. Loshea couldn't tell what her sister was thinking; it was like a mental block almost. Loshea looked around her slowly, her eyes wide, as if trying to remember where she was. She began to walk, shoulders done, her eyes lowered to the floor. To see her like this tore at Draco's heart, he stepped out behind her.  
"Hey Losh! Whats up?" Draco caught up and slung his arm over her shoulders. She quickly wiped the tears form her eyes, and pasted a smile on her face.  
"Oh, you know, nothing much, just going to go do homework."  
"That's cool. Where's Sophie, you two are usually together."  
"I. I don't know. I think she went to see Harry, but. she wont let me though." Tears started to roll down her checks. Draco stopped walking and pulled her toward his chest. She clutched the blue cotton sweater he was wearing tightly, as though she was clutching a life preserver. She rested her head on his shoulder and her tears started to soak the spot where the fell. Draco looked down at the top of her head. Her long hair had fallen forward covering her face, so all he could see was a veil of ebony hair.  
"Honey." Draco gently tucked her hair behind her ear and gently placed his hand under her chin, tilting her eyes up to his. "Why the tears? You don't need your sister to survive. You both need your freedom form each other."  
"She used to trust me. and now she only trusts him. And now she wont talk to me about anything, we used to share everything and now she wont share anything with me."  
"If she thinks she doesn't really need you, then show her you don't need her either. Give each other some distance, you'll see it'll get better." He ran a finger under her eyelash wiping away the tears. "Now come on, lets go take a look at this homework of yours."  
Detaching her hands from the death grip on his sweater, he wrapped one of his hands around one of hers and they walked back to the commons room, close together, hand in hand.  
  
***What Sophie Does***  
Sophie stood outside staring at the sky, after coming out here to settle her anger, she'd ended up staring up at the sky, wondering what it would be like if she didn't have her sister always in her head. She didn't care what the visions meant and she doubted she ever would. Loshea had always been the worrier the one to fret over all the problems and always find a solution and now when she hadn't figured out the meanings of what they'd seen herself and decided that they had to go to some old crack pot professor for their answers, Sophie had lost all faith in her sister.  
Unrenowned to Loshea, Sophie had been steadily learning how to hide thoughts from her sister, or to completely block her out. And now Sophie didn't even have to try, she closed her mind to her sister.  
"I should go see what Harry's up to." She said to the tree she was leaning against.  
"Oh but then I wouldn't have any fun now would I dearie, and I'm hungry. so hungry."  
Sophie froze and turned around only to see a pair of pearly white fangs heading for her neck.  
  
*** Professor Jane Lupin was the new potions master. She was, like her husband, a werewolf. ((I married of Remus; sorry to all you love sick girls, its best for him)) Her teaching ideas weren't unlike her husbands either, which is why Neville succeeded so greatly in her class.  
But lately she'd noticed a slight decline in his work, not a great one but a slight one. She decided to address the subject.  
"Mister Longbottom, would you see me after the bell rings please." Jane hated talking to kids in her professor McGonagall voice but she really couldn't help it.  
"Sure Professor." Neville's eyebrows come together in a concerned look.  
"Whats up Neville?" Hermione whispered, she'd been allowed to go back two a couple classes a day, all the professor's knew of course, and she'd decided to come to potions for the day.  
"I'm not to sure, but I'll find out soon enough I guess." Neville finished packing his book bag just as the bell rang. He walked slowly toward Jane's deck. "Whats up Professor?"  
"I'm worried about your grades." She began pulling rolls of parchment out of her desk, some from the beginning of the year then the most resent. "These Mr. Longbottom are your tests and essays from the beginning of the year, all A's, many perfect scores, and these are the most resent, B's and some C's. I talked to Miss Weasley this morning as I've been seeing the same drop in her grades as well, and I'm going to offer you the same advise I gave her. You many have a relationship, but that can't get in the way of your education. Alright Mr. Longbottom?"  
Neville nodded, suddenly realizing that he could have the rest of his life with Ginny but right now he had to keep his education going if he wants to start his own plant store. He trudged slowly up to the common room, suddenly not very hungry. As he entered the common room he was surprised to see all the candles out and only the fire going, pulling out his wand Neville whispered a spell and the candles lighted all at once. And out of one of the sofas fell Loshea, her hair messed up, and Draco who looked extremely pleased with himself. Loshea stood blushing deeply as she tried to put her blouse back together.  
"Neville!" she said her voice slightly higher then normal, "why aren't you at dinner?"  
"Wasn't really hungry. But maybe I should of gone, sense it appears I've intruded, don't worry I'm headed for the dorms anyway."  
Loshea blushed a deeper shade of red, one to rival her sister's hair, and Draco winked at Neville. He stood off the floor and grabbed Loshea's hand.  
"No, we're just leaving, don't sweat it dude." Draco tugged on Loshea's hand and propelled her toward his room. They stopped just out side it, Draco leaned down and whispered something to her, her laughter reached the edges of the room, and then they disappeared. Ginny walked in the portrait hole not to long after.  
"Ginny, hey did you eat?" Neville walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Nah I wasn't that hungry, I came to start on my homework. What about you?" Ginny tilted her head up, and Neville touched his forehead to hers.  
"Same thing, maybe we could work together or something." Neville stared into her eyes; he loved the deep depths they took him to.  
"Yeah sounds cool. I've got Astronomy tonight, so I need to sleep a little."  
Neville nodded, "Cool." He stepped back and the walked to a small table and started getting his homework out.  
  
I hoped you all liked the chapter; I really do need some feed back on how you want this to go and what you want to happen. I hoped your interested in what happens to Sophie, I don't know if I'll kill her or not, maybe not. I'm not sure, oh and there'll be more with HG/RW later!!!! 


	11. full fears and tears

A/N- I love all my reviewers your really help me to continue this story, but I want some advise about where you want this story to go, I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure, I'm not there yet!  
  
***  
Dean and Seamus where forced to postpone their morning run sense they accidentally stumbled across a body, Sophie's body. She was lying by the lake, deathly pale, two deep puncture marks were the only color they could see, they were dark red but didn't look as if they had bleed at all.  
"Dean. go for Madame Pomfrey, and tell her. that she'd better send for Dumbledore."  
Dean nodded, and sprinted toward the castle, his long legs carrying him as fast as they could take him. Seamus knelt beside the body, and gently touched the wounds on her neck, and then he remembered his DADA classes.  
"Vampires, but how?" Seamus' head snapped up at the sound of a branch breaking in the woods. He stood up cautiously and walked toward the forest. He pulled out his wand, "Lumos." He whispered, the small beam of light casting more shadows around the woods then before.  
"The light wont help you here, young man, we've grown stronger then ever and your artificial wizard lights don't frighten us. It was stupid to come here, why did you I wonder. But that's not the point, we're all very hungry and you'll do quite nicely to finish up our meal."  
Seamus' eyes widened in fear and shock. Bloodthirsty beasts surrounded him. He had to call for help, but by the time he opened his mouth it was already too late.  
  
***  
They found him on the edge of the forest, looking only slightly better then Sophie thanks to the fact he was just a resent victim where as Sophie had been nearly bloodless and in the cold all night. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue at when she saw the pair, and she pulled Dumbledore aside, away from the mobs of kids who where surrounding the pair.  
"I'm afraid its vampires Albus, there's no mistake about it, the pale complexion, the puncture wounds on the neck. I think I can save Mr. Thomas but Miss Black; she's suffering from shock, hyperemia and blood loss. She was out all night, her sister said they had a fight and then Sophie stormed off, most likely going out side and did not return all night. It's hard to say if she'll live, I can only do so much when it comes to vampires. But there are two people who know how to fight better then any of us, and they know where to find the others who can."  
Dumbledore nodded, the Lupin's, it wasn't commonly known of the constant war between werewolf's and vampires but they would be able to tell something about what was going on, and even help if they need it. McGonagall walked by, as she went to exit the hospital wing.  
"Minerva, could you have Professor Lupin come see me as soon as possible."  
"I don't think it'll be a problem, Professor." McGonagall nodded knowingly. But something still didn't seem right.  
  
*** "But, he seems like he'll be a great guy to be with." Loshea sighed, she sat beside Sophie in the hospital wing, but it didn't seem as though Sophie could actually hear her, but Madame Pomfrey had told her that the best way to help her sister was to talk to her, tell her things that are going on, try to get her to respond. So Loshea was telling her about Draco, she still couldn't tell why she couldn't communicate mind to mind with her but that was something she had to learn on her own. "I know this must seem so stupid to you but. I think he'll be fun to be around with."  
"Miss Black?" Loshea looked up at Madame Pomfrey, "Its time for you to get back to your dormitory, you may visit tomorrow after class, its best if you leave her to rest today. She has hypothermia but I'm sure that will pass, if the warming spell takes the right affect. If her condition gets worse I will inform you."  
Loshea cast a glance toward her sister's life less form, "Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow sis." But again her sister didn't respond.  
"I'll do the best I can Miss Black, but do not come back to early tomorrow, you might not want to see some precautions I am required to take."  
Loshea nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, her eyes on her feet, as she tried to conceal the tears that where streaking down her checks.  
"Dorsal Fins." She whispered, her voice barely addible. The portrait swung open and Loshea stepped in, her eyes staring forcefully down at the carpeted floor.  
"Loshea?" Draco walked slowly toward her. She looked up; tears following silently down her checks. He pulled her into his arms and just held her letting her cry into his shirt.  
"Its all my fault." She whispered, over and over, her face burrowed deep into his shoulder. "If I'd never said those things to her she'd still be with me now, she wouldn't have decided to hate me. It's all my fault."  
"Don't say that, here come on lets go talk." Draco led her into his room and sat her on his bed. "You can not say that this unfortunate happening is your fault, you could not have prevented it."  
"Don't leave me Draco, promise me, that I won't be alone tonight."  
"You wont, you don't have to leave."  
Loshea hugged him close to her and soon she was asleep in his arms. ((A/N: no sex, just sleep, you people can have such wrong minds sometimes, for shame. J/K HAHAHA, but I swear its not right to ruin a sad moment like that, I mean sure its kinda a comfort thing but she just needs some one to be close to her, um.. Yeah sorry bout that)) ****  
"Hermione?" Ron pushed open the door to her room and walked in. And he stopped dead in his tracks for a split second, and then rushed toward her. She had fainted, and was now lying on the floor. Ron sprinted to her side, falling to his knees beside her, "Hermione? You can't do this to me, I. won't survive if you're not ok, I can't live with out you Hermione, you're my life."  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice sounded distant and weak. "I love you. so much. I'll be ok, for you. for us."  
Ron lifted her gently in his arms and placed her lightly on her bed, he kissed her temple softly, "I will never leave you. Not ever, I will always stay with you."  
"Do you hate me Ron? Because of the baby?" The tears where streaming in earnest now.  
"Of course not, you could not have done anything, I would never hold something like that over you."  
Hermione nodded and relaxed against him as though a huge loud had been taken off her shoulders. She soon fell asleep, and Ron leaned back against the headboard, Hermione's head resting in his lap, life seemed like it couldn't get any better at they were right then. But Ron suspected that soon something would be happening, something always does when life gets this good.  
  
***  
  
Ok, really teary and I apologize; I think this might be the last chapter of this story, if it is there will of course be a sequel. I think I have a good ending for book one right here. Any way lots of tears cause I was crying because of Mr. Holland's Opus a really good movie that always makes me cry. So. thoughts please, and I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO.. It helps. 


	12. A thank you to all my people

Ok, thanks to all my reviews so far.  
  
Luna Lovegood5- my most faithful reviewer and the one person to provide me the most support  
  
Maurdermoonylover- I'm glad you thought it was good, I hope you continue to read my writings.  
  
Jess- I slowed down just for you, thanks for the advice it helped.  
  
Trancos- I'm glad you like it so far, and in the sequel I'll strive for longer chapters.  
  
rising-angel- I didn't finish but I will write a sequel I hope you read it.  
  
Pixie dust- I'm glad your enjoying it, I hope you continue reading.  
  
To my sister, haha you had to read just like everyone else, I hope I didn't spell too much wrong. And to the rest of you who have read or will read, thank you. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't know what the sequel will be called but I'll e-mail you the title when its written or just bug me constantly!  
  
Lots of Love  
Loshea 


End file.
